


The Polar Vortex

by lalalena



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalena/pseuds/lalalena
Summary: Oliver and Felicity are stuck in the foundry during the Polar Vortex. Felicity decides it time to tell Oliver they should be together and things heat up.Your very common snow storm fic.





	The Polar Vortex

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! I do not write smutty fanfics. I read them, sure, but not write them, so hopefully this turned out OK.   
> The Polar Vortex was not fun and cold and I could not get my car started multiple times while it was -60 degrees. So heres a fic about the Polar Vortex!

It was the coldest winter in almost 30 years. The cold form the North Pole has made its way south through Canada all the way through two thirds of the Untitled States covering the upper part in -60 degree weather with wind chill, colder than Antarctica. They are calling it the Polar Vortex.

The cold didn’t stop Felicity Smoak from spending a day at work then heading to her nightly job down under Verdant in order to fix one of her computers. She stomped down the stairs leading to the Foundry, leaving a dusting of snow in her wake, the snow left on her winter clothes slowly soaking into them and dampening her hair and socks.

Walking past the mannequins that currently held the boy’s suits and the work desk that was covered in arrow heads, she went to her desk of computers taking off her mittens, leaving on her hat, scarf and Uggs, her heels long forgotten in her car. Even in the summer when the heat got up to the triple digits, the basement of the night club never seemed to get warm, causing her to become a frozen popsicle in the middle of summer, kind of how she felt right now.

Sniffling, she turned on the mini heater she kept under her desk near her feet and rubbed her hands together until she got some feeling back into them and then decided to see what the weather report said. It was currently -40 degrees out and dropping as it got later in the day and as luck would have it, it started to snow on her way to the foundry and didn’t seem like it would let up until later the next evening.

“Ugh.”

The mayor of Star City had issued a city wide emergency, warning people to stay indoors and only go outside if it was an emergency otherwise the cold could be fatal. All snow plows had been pulled from the roads and wouldn’t be back on the road until the next day. Stores, businesses and schools were already closing for the next two days. There was a list of precautions to make in order to stay safe like what to do so your pipes don’t freeze and make sure to cover all areas of skin when needing to be outside to avoid frost bite.

“… the coldest winter in three decades and temperatures are still dropping. There have already been five deaths linked to the cold with an overabundance of people being treated for frostbite.”

“Ugggghhhhh.” Felicity groaned, spinning in her chair.

Just then her phoned dinged signaling a text form Ray Palmer, her boss.

**Ray:** Don’t need to go to work tomorrow. Closing the company for a few days. It’s too dangerous for people to go outside and try to commute to work anyway. Enjoy your days off and stay warm.

**Felicity:** Cool beans. Take the day off yourself

Ray Palmer was the CEO of Palmer Technologies, her boss and her ex-boyfriend. After Ray took over what was once Queen Consolidated, he offered her a job of CFO after all the work he had seen her do in the past. She had hesitated at first, unsure of how a certain someone would react to her working for the man who took over their family company but the thought of working at Tech Village for another day sent shudders through her. SO she had taken the position as CFO and she loved it. Ray was using his company as a way to reinvent Star City and use his knowledge to better the city using technology.

After a business dinner and a necklace, Ray had asked her out on a real date just the two of them and they hit it off. They had a lot in common and were able to talk tech easily enough then they started to go to more dinners and spend more one on one time. Then a few months into them dating, until Felicity didn’t feel right about dragging him along anymore when the feelings weren’t there and even though it was easy to talk to him, they were too similar and lying to him about where she was most nights was too hard.

Ray gave her a sad smile when she told him and said, “I understand. I’ve seen the way you two are together and the way you look at each other.”

After they ended things, their relationship stayed friendly and professional with no bad blood between them. She was happy about the sudden days off and hoped Ray would actually take some time off as he was a huge workaholic. She also smiled at the kind gesture Ray made for him employees, their safety against the cold was more important than work that could be put off for another day or two. 

Felicity frowned at the thought of the cold. She wasn’t a big fan of the snow or the cold as she grew up in Las Vegas were it didn’t snow or get below 32 degrees. After moving to Starling City, now Star City, it was a shock to her the first time in snowed. Elated when she woke up to see snow falling from her kitchen window, she ran outside in her pajamas and a thin jacket and made snow angles and a snowman that only stood a foot tall. She was in bliss for the entire day at work, all smiles and the grumpiness of her fellow coworkers who did not like the snow, couldn’t get her down. That was until later when she was home getting her dinner ready and watching a fresh blanket of snow falling, did she start to sneeze. Within a few hours she had gotten the shivers and headache which turned into the flu. The next week brought hell upon her that was disguised as the flu and was the worst flu she had ever experienced.

For that next week, her temp was 102 degrees and was the first time she had ever called in sick to Queen Consolidated, which she was only been at for a few months and didn’t want to make a bad impression on her new boss and new job.

She hated being sick. Whenever she got sick as a kid, her mother would make her stay home from school, something she loves dearly. She would always throw a fit, a weak one at that, claiming she was fine enough to go to school but he mother wouldn’t hear it, sending her back to bed with some juice and toast.

One more than one occasion when she was sick, Felicity would try to sneak out of the house to make it to school. She was halfway to her school on her bike when her mother, Donna pulled up beside her driving her beat up 1989 Buick LeSabre.

“Felicity Meghan Smoak!” she mother yelled, creeping the car alongside as Felicity kept riding her bike slowly, “Get in this car right now!”

“No.” Felicity huffed out, her face pale.

She wanted to go to school. She had been looking forward to this day for at least a month now. Today was the day of the fourth grade science fair and she needed to be there to show off her project, not a volcano but a solar powered computer robot she had made herself. She was hoping to win first place in her grade, which meant she would go to the state science fair of all grades, something she has been trying to get to for the last two years.

Donna sped up the car a bit and turned to block Felicity’s path, forcing her to stop, “You can’t go to school today, now get in the car.” She said while reaching for the bike.

Felicity didn’t reply as she was still trying to catch her breath. After a minute of Donna staring at Felicity and Felicity staring ahead trying to make an escape plan, she sighed and slowly got off the bike and sat in the passenger seat of the car.

Donna tossed the bike into the backseat and after getting behind the wheel, made a U-turn back to their apartment.

The second time it happened, Felicity made it school because Donna had to leave her home alone that time in order to make it to her shift. She had taken her bike again and was sent to the nurse’s office after her teacher noticed Felicity pale and had fallen asleep at her desk.

Donna had come marching into the office, steam coming out of her ears, her hands on her hips, “Really? Again?” she asked.

So no, Felicity did not like the cold, it meant being sick.

She brought up the radar on her computer and didn’t see anything out of the ordinary, even the criminals didn’t want to be out in this cold.

Felicity wondered if she should have just gone home after work instead of coming to the lair but the dire need to fix her computer always won out.

She looked around the room. It was empty and quiet. John was home with Lyla and baby Sarah spending some much needed time together. Roy was at their place probably sleeping by now. Ever since the fiasco that was Slade Wilson, the Glades were damaged by all the fires including Roy’s home, so with Thea AWOL, Roy had nowhere to go and no home so she offered for him to stay with her in her spare room. So after moving in and Verdant going under, Roy was also out of a job and he took up a construction job mostly fixing up the Glades. It was long hours and he was usually out of the house long before Felicity’s alarm went off in the morning.

Oliver was also nowhere to be found in the foundry and the bed she had bought him was empty, no sleeping Arrow.

She had also offered up her home to Oliver after losing his family’s company and business. She had internally cringed when she asked him, fearing her home would turn into some sort of frat house or bachelor pad for the two single men. Toilet seats left up, splatters of pee everywhere, dirty socks stuffed in the couch cushions all made her shudder at the thought but Oliver declined saying he didn’t want to intrude. Much to Oliver’s displeasure, she had bought him a new bed for the foundry as he was sleeping on an air mattress. After the first night of him sleeping on the new bed, he looked the best rested he had in months.

Just because he declined staying with her and Roy didn’t mean that he crashed on her couch a few nights a week or John’s and spent almost every night joining them for dinner which was cooked by Oliver himself.

Felicity rose form her seat and got a cup of water from the little side bathroom and went to water the fern she kept on her desk. Right before the water came pouring out of the cup, she stopped and notices the soil was already damp.

Oliver had been watering her plant.

She wasn’t sure why but the thought of Oliver watering her fern, or what Roy called the Love Fern, could’ve brought tears to her eyes. This man who lived in hell for five years, who has killed how many people, who probably didn’t even like plants or greenery after living around it for years, had been watering her plant.

She pictured him gently moving the leafy greens to the side in order to moisten the soil and taking the time out of his day to take care of something she bought for the lair.

Just then the door to the stairs opened up and Oliver came hurriedly down the stairs, wetting the stairs some more from the snow he dragged in. He froze at the bottom of the stairs upon seeing Felicity back at her desk, bent over the computer monitors.

“What’s crackin’ home skillet?” she asked, not looking up from her computers.

“Uh nothing.” He replied, taking his jacket off and throwing it on the table of arrow heads, eyeing her. “What are you doing here?”

“Good to see you too. I’ve been waiting on this computer part that has been on backorder for a few months now and I can’t just let the poor thing sit when I can finally fix it.”

“Ok but why are you not at home? It’s getting worse out by the second.”

“I just told you I couldn’t let my babies sit all broken and sad when I finally have the power to fix them.” She looked over at Oliver who was now working on the arrow heads. “What have you been up to?”

“Just got back from Laurel’s.”

“What did she say?” Felicity asked.

“Told me to butt out of her life. If she wants to honor Sara’s life by taking up the mantle of Black Canary, she should be able to. She’s going to get herself hurt or worse.”

“You could train her you know. If she won’t stop, why not help her so she won’t get hurt?”

“No.” He said, ending the conversation.

Things had been awkward between Oliver and Felicity ever since the day baby Sarah was born and they shared a kiss in the hallway and Oliver all but declared his love for her.

Their first and only date was a disaster when the restaurant got blown up and Oliver blamed himself for the pain Felicity went through that night. The scar on her forehead from that night reminds them both of that night and what could have been. She wished they could take that night back and start over, maybe try a different restaurant that won’t blow up. Then things wouldn’t be so weird between them like it was. They started avoiding each other after that moment in the hallway; making sure to not be alone in a room together, not talking about things that didn’t involve Team Arrow.

Things got even worse between them when she started dated Ray Palmer. He was mad she started working for the man who “stole” his family’s company then more grumpy towards her than normal when she started dating him. They had gotten into one of their biggest fights when she stated working for him, Oliver felt betrayed and she thought he would kick her off the team for sure after he avoided her so much, they only talked over the comms. Luckily the team wouldn’t be able to function without her but that meant Oliver never stood behind her at her desk, never rested his hand on her shoulder and didn’t want her help patching him up after a fight.

When Oliver heard the news that Ray and Felicity broke up via Digg, he started warming up to her again, only becoming his normal grumpy self again; he started talking to her directly again in the foundry, he looked her in the eye and the first time he put his hand on her shoulder again, shiver went down her spine and it was the first time they smiled at each other for the first time in a few months. They avoided talking about the date or the kiss and Ray, and their friendship went back to normal for the most part.

“Hey, so I have some frozen pizza with our name on it if you want to come over for dinner.” Felicity started gathering her discarded clothing to bundle up.

Oliver threw some tools to the side before standing up, “Yeah sure, let’s go.” He said, catching Felicity’s car keys she threw at him.

They made their way up the stairs and after some shoving of the back door, Oliver finally was able to open it, reveling a world covered in snow and ice, the yellow street lamps illuminating it a soft glow. The wind was blowing strong thought and they had to block their faces against the icy snow, Felicity held onto Oliver’s sleeve as she tried to remain her balance while walking to her car.

After what seemed like an hour trek to the car, Felicity found it looked like it drove a plane into Artic Ocean in order to destroy a glowing cube and has spent the last 70 years there covered in ice.

Oliver tried to pry the driver’s door open but it wouldn’t budge there was so much ice and Felicity tried to open the passenger side with no luck, not even able to move the door handle.

Felicity had an ice scraper in her car but it didn’t do them much help if it was in the car they couldn’t get open. So Oliver helped Felicity back into the slightly warmer and windless night club while he ran back down the stairs and came back up with an arrow. She watched him through the front door and saw him attempt to scrape the ice off her car using the pointy part of the arrow, making sure to not scratch her windshield, but that didn’t matter as there was so much ice that after 10 minutes, the car was still covered with ice but Oliver was able to finally open the driver door. After another 10 minutes of trying to get the car started, Oliver came back jogging in the bar.

“Can’t get it started. Can’t get the hood open and neither of us have jumper cables. It’s way too cold out there.” He was rubbing his red hands together, trying to warm them up. “Looks like were stuck.”

“Shiiiiiiiit.” Felicity moaned. “I really need to shower and I’m hungry.” She paused before adding, “Do you think Pizza by Alfredo’s will deliver in this weather.”

“Come on. You know you can use the shower down stairs.”

Oliver followed Felicity down the stairs and showed her how to use the shower then left her alone. Felicity had never used the stand-up shower in the lair before as it was too cold and grimy as all the boys use it often and she preferred her own at her home. She felt weird undressing in Oliver’s bathroom knowing he was only a few feet away. She stepped under the warm spray of the shower, letting the water finally warm her up and sighed. She opened the body wash that was sitting on the floor of the shower and smelled it.

It smelled like Oliver and she was transported back to the hallway in the hospital; his hands on either side of her face, the smell of him taking over her nostrils. It was a smell she liked, a smell that felt safe and wonderful and reminded her of what could have been. She poured a small amount into her palms and lathered herself up in the body wash, letting the smell surround her and fill the bathroom; she could almost picture him in the shower with her and immediately slammed her eyes shut.

He was outside in the other room and she was thinking about him in the shower with her. She couldn’t think of that, they were friends, nothing more. She shouldn’t be thinking of him naked and glistening under the water as it runs down his stomach. She shouldn’t think of him running his hands over her naked body as she washes her hair. She shouldn’t be thinking of him standing behind her, moving her hair to the side kissing her neck. She shouldn’t be thinking of facing him and kneeling down –

Felicity quickly jumped out of the shower and dried herself off, trying to shake her thoughts out of her head. She wiped the mirror and saw her cheeks were red and didn’t think it had anything to do with the hot water. Looking down, she saw some grey sweats on the small sink. Oliver must have come into the bathroom while she was showing and set the clothes there for her. The thought of Oliver coming into the bathroom while she was showering, only a small, thin curtain separating them did funny things to her.

She put on the grey hoodie and had to roll up the sleeves a few times so her hands would be free, then put on the darker grey sweat pants that went past her belly button and rolled the bottoms up so she wouldn’t trip and slid on the thick wool socks so her feet were toasty warm leaving her panties and bra in the bathroom.

She looked a bit ridiculous in Oliver’s gigantic clothes as the man himself was about twice the size of her. She walked out and saw Oliver sitting on the edge of the bed, a wine and a bottle of whisky at his feet along with some chips and salsa and a box of cereal.

He looked up at hearing the sound of the door opening and stared at her a moment longer than necessary, looking her up and down, taking in his clothes on her. She tried to think of something else so he somehow wouldn’t know what she was think of in the shower. She saw his Adams apple bob in a gulp before looking down and saying, “It’s not much but it’s what I have.”

“Actually that’s my box of cereal but I’ll let you have some if you want.” She replied, sitting cross-legged on the bed, facing him. “Where did you get the wine?”

He handed her the bottle of wine. “There’s still a case or two down here in that closet. It’s white.”

“I’m not picky.” She took a swig, “That’s a lie, but this is good.”

Oliver took a drink of his own and opened the salsa and offered it to Felicity.

“Have you heard from Thea lately?” She asked, tipping her head back so the salsa wouldn’t drip down her chin.

“Yeah. She has been traveling a lot I guess. She’s in Corto Maltese right now. Enjoying the sun.”

“Corto Maltese? Not a place I’ve ever heard of. I’m more of an Aruba gal myself. Is she having a good time?” She asked, changing the subjects from islands back to Thea.

“I hope so. She needs some time to herself and figure things out. She’s mad, I get it.” He took a deep breath, “I think when she comes back, I’m going to tell her. Everything. I don’t want to lie to her anymore. She’s had enough of that in her life with my mom and Malcolm. Roy doesn’t want to lie to her anymore either.”

Felicity tilted her head to the side and looked at Oliver thoughtfully. “I think that’s a good idea. Thea is the family you have left and you need her in your life with no lies.”

“She’s not the only family I have anymore.” He said looking at her, his face thoughtful.

Felicity thought about Oliver and how far he has come in the last two years she has known him. No one could know his secret, including her and even Diggle. It took him a bit of time to accept John’s and her help. After Tommy died and he came back after some thinking back on the island, he stopped killing, using his hood for good and to catch the bad guys.

He has grown so much and has learned to love, trust and let people into his life to help him. The love he has for is sister is overwhelming for Felicity and she wants to cry at the thought of it. She’s gone and Oliver just wants his sister with him.

If only he would let her in.

“Oliver.” Felicity said suddenly, interrupting something Oliver was saying about Baby Sarah and how they finally have seemed to figure each other out and can now have a full babbling conversation. He stopped mid-sentence and looked at her surprise.

Felicity straightened her back. “I think we should be together.” 

Oliver didn’t say anything, a chip halfway to his mouth when he froze.

“I think you should get over this weird notion that we can’t be together because of the life you live. Well guess what buckaroo, I live this life too. I am here every night watching your back. I see what you do and how far you have come since the first time I helped you. I am in your ear, I have bombed a building and hacked into Interpol for you and this team. I have gone into the field with you and Diggle. I know this life you live because I live it too.” She took a deep breath and continued when she saw his still shocked face and hand still frozen in the air.

“And don’t give me that bullshit that you can’t be with someone you care about because of the life you live. Or are you telling me you never cared about Sara or Laurel or McKenna? Or is it the fact that I can’t defend myself like Sara? I’ve been training with Digg and Roy and I think I’m pretty good now. Nothing like Sara. But need I remind you that you left me in your house for Slade to take? Not that it bothers me, we got him. And you even told me you loved me! Twice! We wouldn’t have to lie to each other about where we were every night. We could make it work, I know we can. You think you don’t deserve to be happy but you do. And I think you want to be with me just as much as I want to be with you. So just let yourself be happy.”

“Felicity…” He said slowly, setting the chip down.

“No. Shut up. Don’t talk me out of this. Don’t talk yourself out of this. Don’t say no unless you actually don’t want to be with me.” She looked at him sadly for a moment, “Please. I – I love you, you big dummy.

”

Suddenly Oliver pounced, knocking the chips and salsa to the floor and scattering them everywhere. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her face to his; kissing her while she kissed him back with equal fever.

After a minute, he pulled away, resting his forehead on hers with his eyes closed.

“I can’t – I don’t-“ He took a deep breath. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. I know you won’t.” she said, putting her hand in his hair on the back of his neck.

“I don’t think I could live with myself if I hurt you.” His voice shook as he looked at her.

Felicity pulled away slightly to get a better look at him, his eyes were red. “You could never hurt – hey – you could never hurt me. I choose this life and I choose you. Now deal with it.” She smiled at him when his lips turned up slightly.

Oliver moved the wine bottle that was in her lap and gently set it on the floor. Moving slowly over Felicity so she laid down on the bed, he continues to kiss her, running his hands through her hair and down her neck and body to grip her hip digging his fingers into the sweatshirt and skin.

Felicity moaned as he opened her lips and their tongues collided. She raised her knee and put her foot on Oliver’s low back bringing him closer to her so there was no space between them.

Oliver’s hand snuck up the sweatshirt she was wearing and came in contact with the skin of her stomach and another moan came through her lips as they kissed. Her skin burned where he touched her as his hand travelled further up her body, his fingertip coming in contact with the bottom of her breast. Heat pooled between her legs and she moved her hips up to gain for friction against him where she needed it. She could feel the evidence of his own arousal trying to break free of his cargo pants.

“Oliver.” She sighed, moving her hands to unzip the jacket he was still wearing. Then there was pain radiating in her bottom lip as she heard a growl and an absence of heat and weight from her. She opened her eyes and found Oliver halfway across the room from her. His shoulders moving up and down as he tried to catch his breath. Even from where she was, she could see his eyes were dark and hooded as he stared at her.

“What?” she asked. Her hair a frizzle mess around her head. “What’s wrong.” She put her fingers to her bottom lip where he had bit her and saw that her fingers came away slightly red with her blood.

He started pacing then, his fingers rubbing against his thumb, needed his bow.

“I just – I don’t think – I don’t want to move to fast. I mean this is you and me and it’s you and I don’t want to ruin it by going too fast. That’s not who I am anymore and I don’t want to treat you the same way I treated others in the past. You deserve so much better than that.”

She smiled as he rambled and paced. He was nervous and she was a little happy about that. The man could be nervous, she wasn’t the only one. He wanted to do right by her and not move too fast and or treat her like he did other ladies in the past but he wasn’t Ollie anymore, he was Oliver.

“Oliver Queen.” She said sternly as she stood. He paused his pacing and turned to her, his eyes wide open. “Get that vigilantly ass over here right now.”

He didn’t hesitate to take wide steps to her while not taking his eyes off her. He stopped right in front her, their toes almost touching. He didn’t move, only continued to stare at her, waiting for her to say something.

“Take your shirt off.” He moved so quickly, the hair around her face blew around and he reached for her, wrapping his arms around her small waist and kissing her.

Felicity pulled away slightly, “Wait, wait, wait, wait.”

Oliver stopped and let go of her, looking at her with concern and swollen lips, “What? Are you ok? Did I hurt you?”

“Yea, no. I’m good. Trust me, I’m good.” She quickly stepped back from him and reached for the bottom of the sweatshirt she was wearing and ripped it over her head, leaving her in nothing but very high sweatpants, her breasts in full view.

Oliver inhaled sharply, hesitating before looking down at her breasts. He didn’t move, only looked at her, waiting. Felicity rolled her eyes, reached for his hand and set it on one of her breasts, and then his resolve broke. He squeezed slightly and bent down to take in the other nipple, coating it in wetness, pulling and twisting the other making Felicity moan as she could feel a wetness pool between her legs.

Oliver pulled away from her nipple with a pop and reached down for the waistband of her sweatpants, pulling them down, leaving her completely naked in front of him. He guided her to the bed until the back of her knees hit the edge and gently laid her down, kneeling in front of her. She opened her legs to him, exposing herself to him.

“Shit.” He whispered, looking at her glistening clint. He pulled her to the edge of the bed and without hesitation put his mouth on her, making her yell out. Felicity could feel his hot mouth on her, feel his tongue sliding up and down her opening before going in her. He took a hand and inserted two fingers into her opening, moving his mouth to the bundle of nerves.

“Ahh!” Felicity yelled out, reaching down and tugging his hair slightly.

Oliver stood up and wiped his face. Felicity sat up and saw how dark his eyes were. She reached for his belt to unbuckle and pulled his pants down, freeing his erection. He stood tall above her, confident even with his scars on display. She was glad he didn’t hide them as she knew they were a sensitive subject for him, one of the things he was insecure about.

He leaned down above her as she moved further up the bed. He kissed her as he laid above her, using his forearms to keep his weight off of her. Her hands moved over his stomach, feeling the raised skin of his scars and the hard planes of his abs.

“Felicity.” Oliver whispered, looking into her eyes, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Oliver closed his eyes then kissed her. She knew he was having a hard time believing her. She knows he thinks he doesn’t believe he deserves any love, especially from her.

“Oliver,” She put her hand on his cheek, “I love you.”

He kissed her and adjusted until he lined up with her then hesitated until Felicity nodded her head then gasped when he finally slid home. Oliver stopped for a moment, letting her get used to his size, he was big and she could feel him. She could feel him all around her and inside her, filling her, taking over her every sense.

She started to move her hips upward to meet him as he started to slowly pump into her. Her hands roamed all around him, touching every inch, every scar and tattoo until there wasn’t a part of him untouched. She dragged her hands into the nape of his neck, burying her hands in his hair, moaning when she heard him growl.

He was moving to slow for her, his movements still unsure. She opened her eyes and saw his face was scrunched up, the muscles in his neck and arms were straining. He was holding himself back, not wanting to lose control with her but she wanted more, she wanted him, all of him. She wanted him to lose control with her.

“Oliver,” she breathed out, “please.”

His eyes met hers as he hesitated before grabbing her hands and intertwining them before holding them above her head, pinning her down to the bed. He started to move faster, pounding into her making her scream out his name as the bed rocked with their movements.

He took both her hands in one of his, still holding them above her head as he reached down to rub the bundle of nerves with his thumb, watching her face as pleasure coursed through her body. 

She could feel a sensation building inside of her, coiling inside of her stomach as it reached the edge of pleasure. She was so close. Oliver’s hand was squeezing both of hers and his thumb dug into her. She couldn’t move as his movements became spastic with no rhythm. The sensation getting closer and closer to the edge then exploding all around her, causing her to scream out as Oliver followed closely behind her with a small yell.

He stopped his movements, still inside of her but let go of her hands and went back to resting on his forearms as her kissed her. She could still taste herself on his tongue as he devoured her mouth. The weight of him on her was a comfort as she could feel the sweat on his back.

He pulled his head back slightly as she said, “Well that happened.” She paused, “Finally.”

“I’m glad it did.”

“Oliver,” She said, hesitantly, his face suddenly clouded in worry. “I’m still hungry.”

Oliver laughed out loud, resting his forehead on her chest. “Ok.” He started to get up but not without a whimper from Felicity first, making him smile and put his clothes back on.

“Where do you think you’re going?” She asked, snuggling under the warm blankets.

“Going to get you food.”

“Oh, well ok then.” She smiled. “And some chocolate.”

“You got it babe.” He winked at her and gave her a kiss.

“But hurry back, ‘cause I’m going to jump your bones.”


End file.
